Marked
by demonlifehealer
Summary: Sequel to Yearning. Monroe finally makes his move but not in the way either were expecting. Blutbad Monroe/ Grimm Nick.


Disclaimer: Do not own.

Here is the long awaited Sequel to "Yearning". Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I really appreciate it!

Monroe took a strong conscious effort to control his breathing as his Grimm leaned on him. The stench of misery heavily coated the young detective. The last month had been hard on the Grimm. It had felt like a blur to Eddie. He felt conflicted about the issue at first. He hated seeing his mate so sad, but the more instinctual part of his mind, the Blutbad, saw this as one thing.

Opportunity.

Nick had broken up with is precious Juliet. After the woman was attacked and left for dead in her own home, the Grimm had realized that he had to tell the truth. His mate would go to work, then to the hospital, and then to his own house. Oh, how Monroe's precious self control had nearly snapped having the Grimm sleeping in the room right beside him! How his inner wolf wanted so badly to take over and force Monroe to curl up next to the other man. Nick was running himself ragged and having his mate to comfort him could only make things better, right?

Then came the day when Juliet woke up. Nick told her he was a Grimm. He told her about all the creatures out there that he fought on a weekly basis. He told her of all the trouble she would be in if she stayed with him, so they had to break it off. You can't say that Monroe didn't warn him. She thought he was crazy, which resulted in a yelling match. This resulted in Nick getting angry and telling her that he never wanted to see her again for her own good.

And so it went. Nick found a nice cozy apartment and ignored all of Juliet's phone calls. Monroe could tell it killed the Grimm to do this. The Blutbad had taken to following Nick in his free time. It was a call he couldn't resist. The detective was running himself into the ground. He imagined that he was starting to fill the job that Juliet used to do when he showed up at the Police Department with a platter of eggs when the detective forgot to eat breakfast. Somehow that didn't bother him nearly as much as it should have.

Monroe found himself absentmindedly drawing small circles in Nick's hair. The Grimm had fallen asleep after a movie. One of those romantic comedies that Eddie so loved, which managed to put the other to sleep. This, right here. It felt so right. His wolf gave a content growl as he slowly slipped his hands down to play with the skin on the back of the Grimm's neck. Monroe exhaled a deep breath, his face relaxing and showing its true Blutbad form. That one spot. All it would take was a little pain on Nick's part and no one would ever question who the detective belonged to again. He ached to put a scar there. To drink the blood that spilled from the wound and run his tongue to soothe the pain.

The inner wolf could only growl in compete agreement. It wouldn't be so hard. Just close those few inches and bite. Eddie inhaled the scent of his mate. Oh, this was heaven. Nothing could be better than this. The scent that was purely Nick surrounded him, Monroe leaned closer. The scent of sorrow stopped him dead in his tracks. _No! This wasn't right!_ Nick was suffering! Nick felt safe enough to fall asleep at his house! What in the world was he thinking! The reformed Blutbad shot back as though his mate might burn him. This action sent ripples up the couch and woke up the detective.

"Hmmm….Monroe? Why are your fangs out?" Nick questioned as he gave the other a curious glance.

"Oh, this? I just felt relaxed I guess." The Blutbad laughed it off, and that was when the inner wolf saw the opportunity. Monroe could feel his paranoia rising up as sudden images of Nick getting hurt flooded his mind. Last time it was Juliet, but what if next time a creature got Nick? A Grimm wasn't exactly a creature's best friend. Images each worse than the last came through at the speed of light to the Blutbod.

Nick decapitated.

Nick in the hospital.

Nick waterlogged.

Nick bloodied.

Nick burned, scars all over his body.

Nick screaming and crying out for Monroe to help him but Eddie was too late because _HE HAD NEVER PUT THE FUCKING MARK ON!_

"Hey, you ok?" The detective questioned as he ran his hand teasingly in front of his friend's face. His hand shot out and grabbed his mate before he could comprehend what he was doing. The two stayed there in an awkward silence that lasted for seconds. Monroe was lost in his own world of how good it felt to touch his mate's skin. A full protective feeling rose like a tidal wave in the reformed Blutbad.

"I'm sorry. This is for your own good." Nick didn't get any time to question as he was pulled to the surprisingly strong clockmaker and teeth bit into his neck. The Grimm gasped and Eddie bit deeper as he could feel the confusion and downright hurt coming off in waves. He had to finish what he started though. Nick would thank him one day. He forcefully held the Grimm down as the detective furiously struggled.

"Monroe! Eddie! Get a hold of yourself!" Nick yelled. The scent of blood filled the room and the wolf began to lick all off.

"I'm sorry." The clockmaker repeated between licks. He could hear his mate's heart furiously pounding in the detective's chest. The sad thing was that he actually was sorry but he would rather have Nick hating him then dying. Nick was not ever allowed to die, and if he did he wasn't allowed to die before Monroe himself. The Grimm had stopped struggling, apparently realizing it wasn't doing any good. It killed Eddie to smell that small bit of fear on his detective.

"What did you do?" Nick asked in a small voice. There was a small hint of betrayal there but more curiosity than anything. Monroe let out a groan of relief he could still salvage this.

"I put a mark on you to protect you. Now creatures won't attack you randomly." The smell of anger filled the room as the Grimm turned to him.

"And you couldn't have just asked to put one on me?" The Blutbad's bloodied frown turned sheepish.

"I didn't think you would let me…." Nick's eyes narrowed as he stood up.

"I going home." The detective groused as he picked up his keys and walked outside. Monroe stood there dumbfounded. This wasn't good, but it wasn't all bad either. Sure, it wasn't a completed bond but it was still something. A smile came over the Blutbad as he could feel traces of the detectives confusion through the bond. Oh good, his mate was just a little angry. He would be back. Monroe was sure of it. Anticipation welled in his stomach. He shouldn't be happy. He should be disgusted with what he had just done but…..

He wasn't.

The Blutbad licked his lips tasting the delicious taste of the lingering blood of his mate. Now it was truly just a matter of time. All those who were marked would feel the effects sooner or later. Just a little longer….

* * *

><p>Yup, I think this will be the end, or I might post another one in the future, who knows. Maybe I'll do one in Nick's POV. And if anyone is wondering, yes Eddie's inner wolf used some Monroe's protctive nature against him. Thanks to everyone who reviews! Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!<p> 


End file.
